A todos um Weasley e Malfoy Natal
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Séries de momentos natalícios entre o par mais improvável, mas ainda assim menos inesperado da saga Harry Potter: Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley. Pode ser lido com momentos pós Usque in sempiternum ou como algo independente.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca se deve beber chocolate quente sobre um tapete creme**

Um silêncio confortável abatera-se sobre a enorme casa, durante as últimas horas do dia. O fogo, na lareira de mármore trabalhado, crepitava alegremente, iluminando a colossal sala de estar. Os seus raios de luz iluminavam um enorme pinheiro, decorado em tons de verde e prata, onde, à sua sombra, se encontravam dispostos inúmeros embrulhos.

Uma rapariga de treze anos apressava-se a abanar alguns presentes, olhando em redor para se certificar de que continuava sozinha, na divisão. Tentava adivinhar quais lhe estariam destinados sem que mais ninguém se apercebesse de tais deambulações.

- Elise Magnolia Malfoy! – reverberou uma voz feminina pela sala. A rapariga guinchou assustada, deixando cair o presente que tinha nas mãos – Quantas vezes já te disse para não andares a mexer aí? Terás de esperar até à meia-noite! – uma mulher de longo cabelo loiro aproximou-se da área banhada pela luz da lareira, com as mãos nas ancas e uma expressão séria.

Elise murmurou uma praga e afastou-se do pinheiro, marchando em direcção ao sofá, onde se deixou cair pesadamente. No mesmo instante, o som de uma porta a fechar-se ouviu-se pela casa e a expressão de Astoria derreteu para uma de boas-vindas.

Um rapaz de vinte anos entrou na sala, afastando a neve que lhe caíra sobre o cabelo com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava a segurar uma rapariga de cabelo ruivo, contra si.

- Boa noite, mãe. Boa noite, pirralha – cumprimentou ele, desistindo da tentativa de manter o cabelo seco.

- Boa noite Mrs. Malfoy – disse a ruiva, e com um acenar de mão e um piscar de olho, sorriu à outra rapariga que corria na sua direcção.

- Não sou nenhuma pirralha – retorquiu Elise e virando as costas ao rapaz, perguntou – Sabes o que o Scorpius te vai oferecer? Eu vi o que… - mas então as suas restantes palavras foram abafadas pela enorme mão de Scorpius, que apenas deixava escapar sons estrangulados.

- Scorpius, poderias não tentar matar a tua irmã, pelo menos este Natal? – pediu uma voz arrastada, proveniente da escadaria.

- Desculpa, pai – disse Scorpius, num tom que deixava bem claro não estar nada arrependido.

Elise passou por ele, com o narizinho no ar e um ar de enfado estrategicamente colocado para irritar o irmão. A rapariga ruiva deu uma risada, chamando a atenção para a sua pessoa.

- Boa noite, Rose – cumprimentou Mr. Malfoy e esta não pôde, mais uma vez, deixar de notar que o pai de Scorpius sempre a tratava pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que o seu tom de voz demonstrasse não se sentir à vontade com ela. E não pela primeira vez, se questionou se seria uma forma de evitar dizer Weasley…

- Boa noite, Mr. Malfoy – disse Rose e virando-se para o casal, continuou – agradeço o convite para passar esta noite convosco… Com os meus pais a visitarem o meu irmão na Roménia, teria ficado muito solitária…

O casal imponente anuiu, com compreensão e quase como num gesto instintivo encaminharam-se para a escadaria. Scorpius puxou Rose pela mão, na direcção do sofá e depois de estarem instalados, virou-se para ela, com um sorriso triunfante.

- Não foi difícil, pois não?

- O meu coração parecia querer saltar-me pela boca – e pegando na mão do namorado, colocou-a contra o seu peito. Este podia sentir o órgão a bater desesperadamente, como se a sua dona tivesse acabado de correr a maratona.

- Hum, esta posição é-me particularmente favorável – murmurou ele, descendo a mão alguns centímetros.

- Scorpius Hyperion! – exclamou Rose, dando-lhe uma palmada na mão – Estamos na sala dos teus pais, não considero que seja o local mais apropriado para isto!

- Oh, mas então eu posso arranjar um outro local, que me dizes? – retorquiu ele, com um sorriso travesso. Rose tentou manter um ar sério, mas acabou vencida pela sua expressão de menino maroto.

- És impossível!

- Faz parte do charme…

- Por favor, parem com isso! Está a dar-me vontade de vomitar! – berrou uma voz da divisão ao lado. Elise parecia ter ouvido tudo, o que fez Rose corar e Scorpius retorquir – Não me digas que tens ciúmes? – ao que Elise o mandou fazer algo que deixou Draco e Astoria chocados e a rapariga de castigo durante uma semana.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, até ao jantar – sugeriu Scorpius, agarrando a mão de Rose. Esta seguiu-o, sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

><p>Uma enorme cama de dossel, com cortinas verdes a protegerem-na, ocupava o centro do quarto. A neve acumulava-se na varanda, reflectindo o brilho da lua em diversos objectos: uma moldura prateada com Rose e Scorpius a sorrirem e a acenarem; uma vassoura de competição semi-coberta por mantos de Quidditch; algum papel de embrulho proveniente das tentativas de Scorpius de embrulhar os presentes sem magia, mas que não haviam sido eficazes e um mocho, que dormia, empoleirado numa barra ao lado da varanda.<p>

- Sabes, de cada vez que venho ao teu quarto, está sempre mais desarrumado… - comentou Rose, afastando os montes de roupa que se encontravam por cima da cama para se deitar sobre esta – Até parece que não tens elfos domésticos…

- Só estou a tentar manter-me no lado bom da minha sogrinha… - respondeu ele, enquanto afastava a roupa com um pontapé para debaixo da cama.

- Da tua quê?

- Sogrinha… afinal, quando um dia caíres totalmente aos pés dos meus encantos e te casares comigo já estarei habituado ao novo vocabulário – Scorpius disse tudo isto num tom airoso, rezando para que Rose não visse as suas faces ruborizadas. Deitando-se a seu lado, não pode deixar de notar que esta adquirira uma expressão um tanto ou quanto desiludida e preparava-se para a questionar, quando uma batida na porta do quarto se fez ouvir e Mindy, a elfo doméstico vestida numa elegante toalha de chá, o informou de que o jantar iria ser servido.

- Oh, e já agora, que presente tão secretivo é esse? – questionou Rose, enquanto desciam as escadas. Scorpius sentiu a temperatura subir e teve de conter-se para não tentar alargar o colarinho do manto. Sorrindo de forma enigmática, encolheu os ombros e deixou Rose com uma expressão carrancuda.

* * *

><p>A mesa dos Malfoy erguia-se de forma sumptuosa com alimentos de todos os tamanhos e feitios a colorirem o ambiente com os seus aromas e cores. Os elfos domésticos serviam os convivas de forma eficiente e Rose notou, com satisfação, que eram bem tratados pelos seus amos, algo que não deixava de a surpreender ao lembrar-se de que estava à mesa com Draco Malfoy.<p>

Era a primeira vez que estava na casa de Scorpius por um período prolongado de tempo: normalmente encontrava-se com este durante o trabalho no Puddlemore United, na sua casa ou na de Al, ou então em cafés acolhedores do mundo muggle, onde podiam escapar ao escrutínio das outras pessoas. Apesar de terem passado quase três anos desde a primeira vez que falara com Draco Malfoy, o homem continuava a incutir-lhe uma sensação desconfortável, como se estivesse continuamente sob um olhar avaliador. Sentindo-se avaliada, acabava sempre por tropeçar em algo ou partir um qualquer objecto de valor incalculável, da última vez sendo um espelho que remontava à época dos segundos descendentes dos fundadores de Hogwarts, por sorte a magia conseguia resolver esses pequenos percalços, mas nada fazia por ela ao tentar manter uma boa imagem de si. Scorpius ria-se, e dizia-lhe para tentar ser mais ela própria, mas por mais que se esforçasse havia sempre algo que corria mal… por isso estava firma em fazer daquela noite absolutamente perfeita em termos de comportamento.

- Rose, não temos tido muito tempo para conversar, mas ouvi dizer que levas a equipa ao desespero em jogos de xadrez, é verdade? – perguntou Astoria, enquanto bebericava um pouco de vinho.

- Bem, se contarmos as pragas que me rogam ou as apostas perdidas como desespero, acho então que os levo ao desespero – concordou Rose, sorrindo – Mas a verdade é que o verdadeiro génio é o meu pai, ele é absolutamente brilhante, apenas o meu irmão consegue vencê-lo por vezes…

- Hum… - tossicou Mr. Malfoy – Então, talvez devêssemos colocar em práticas essas capacidades. Eu sou bastante dotado em estratégia, sem querer gabar-me…

- Mas já o fazendo – concluiu Elise, tão baixo, que apenas Rose que estava a seu lado a ouviu e ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Claro, Mr. Malfoy, com todo o prazer – assentiu Rose e Scorpius viu no brilho dos olhos dos dois que estava mais em jogo do que um simples jogo. Ele só esperava não acabar a noite na sala de espera de São Mungo, ou pior, numa sala de observação.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy era muitas coisas, mas incompetente era coisa que não fazia parte dos seus atributos, no entanto, tinha de admitir que a rapariga o vencera de forma vergonhosa… seis vezes.<p>

Bufando de impaciência, acabou por afastar o tabuleiro da frente, com um suspiro derrotado e enterrou-se no sofá individual onde se sentara.

Durante momentos, Rose continuara a observá-lo, com a adrenalina que apenas um jogo de Quidditch e um jogo de xadrez conseguiam produzir nela: nascera a pensar estrategicamente, sempre a imaginar os ataques dos oponentes, desde o novo local onde a mãe esconderia o frasco do chocolate ao xeque-mate que Draco continuamente tentara realizar, mas que vira frustrado sempre no último momento.

Aceitando o chocolate quente que Mindy lhe estendia, Elise observava o irmão de sobrolho franzido. Este roía as unhas e olhava ora para Rose ora para um presente em especial, debaixo da árvore. A rapariga sabia do que se tratava e apenas para chatear o irmão referira-o, tentando despertar a curiosidade de Rose, mas sempre com a intenção de não revelar nada. O nervosismo de Scorpius era palpável e até mesmo a sua mãe, que não tinha conhecimento do seu plano podia sentir como o seu primogénito se mexia nervosamente, no sofá, cruzando e descruzando as pernas, olhando para o enorme relógio de caixa, mordendo o lábio inferior…

Até que, finalmente, o momento chegou. O relógio começou a tocar as doze badaladas e com um salto, Elise correu para a pilha de presentes, começando a distribuir pelos ocupantes da sala. Rose aceitou o seu, depositando a caneca anteriormente cheia de chocolate sobre a mesa da sala. A rapariga mais nova oferecera-lhe um colar com um pendente de cristal, enquanto Scorpius segurava contra a luz um par de meias, com uma expressão carrancuda, até se aperceber de que dentro destas estava uma snitch que poderia ser programada para diversos modos de treino. Seguidamente Astoria e Draco levantaram-se e para surpresa de Rose também a presentearam com um luxuoso manto verde-garrafa e uma pregadeira de prata. Então, quando finalmente Scorpius se preparou para se levantar, Elise não pôde deixar de dar uma gargalhadinha, que deixou três pessoas a olharem-na com dúvidas sobre a sua saúde mental e um rapaz com desejo de se tornar filho único.

Este marchou maquinalmente para a pilha de presentes e fingindo pegar num, mas retirando sub-repticiamente uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso, voltou-se para Rose, que o observava, ansiosa.

- Rose Dora Weasley – disse ele e algo no seu tom de voz disse a Astoria tudo o que precisava de saber – o meu pai não gostava de ti, mas depois de seis derrotas, acho que passou a gostar ainda menos – tanto a expressão de Draco como a de Rose enegreceram: que estava aquele rapaz para ali a dizer? – o que apenas me faz mais feliz de te ter ao meu lado: alguém que faça o Draco Malfoy aperceber-se de que também pode ser derrotado no xadrez e de que não deveria ter humilhado o filho ao longo de uma vida repleta de terríveis cheque-mates… - Rose olhava para os três em busca de uma qualquer explicação para aquele conversa sem nexo, mas Draco olhou-a com a mesma confusão, Astoria suspirava com impaciência e Elise parecia estar a fazer um enorme esforço para não se rir – mas não era para falar disso que aqui estou – apressou-se a dizer, apercebendo-se de que estava a perder o público – Hum hum… o que eu te quero dizer é… - e pondo-lhe a caixa debaixo do nariz, ao mesmo tempo que a abria – queres casar comigo?

Um baque e o som de estilhaços fez-se ouvir e por uma vez não se tratara de algo que Rose partira: Draco olhava para o seu belo tapete creme onde uma manga castanha se propagava, ao mesmo tempo que os cacos da sua elegante chávena brilhavam no chão de pedra.

- Então? – perguntou Scorpius, abanando a caixa, onde se encontrava um delicado anel de prata com uma esmeralda, por baixo do nariz de Rose e quase lhe enfiando um dedo nos olhos. Estes seguiam o objecto em todos os seus movimentos e ao aperceber-se de que a mão que o segurava começara a tremer, olhou para a face a centímetros da sua.

Sem abrir a boca e sem pensar em mais nada, deu um grito que deixou todos na divisão com um zunido nos ouvidos e lançou os braços ao pescoço de Scorpius, fazendo-o cair de costas sobre a carpete. A cabeça deste bateu no canto da mesa e por momentos viu estrelas a dançarem à frente da sua linha de visão.

- Isso é um sim? – ainda teve tempo de perguntar antes da visão lhe começar a falhar e a última coisa que viu foi Rose a anuir e então a gritar desesperada.

* * *

><p>- Oh meu Merlin, eu matei-o! Vou ser viúva ainda antes de casar! – Elise ria às gargalhadas, enquanto repetia ao irmão a reacção de Rose ao ver o recém-noivo a desmaiar.<p>

Scorpius ria também, enquanto ao seu lado Rose fazia beicinho, massajando-lhe a mão com pequenos círculos.

Já era quase hora de almoço quando Scorpius acordara e a irmã não perdera tempo a contar-lhe tudo. Depois de recuperar os sentidos, esta tivera a decência de o deixar a sós com Rose, para que pudessem conversar.

A luz da manhã nevada iluminava o resplandecente anel que Rose não era capaz de parar de admirar, colocando-o em diversos ângulos para observar como a luz se reflectia neste de diferentes formas.

- Querida, o anel vai continuar a ter o mesmo aspecto, independentemente das vezes que olhares para ele – comentou Scorpius, fazendo Rose corar e aquietar a mão sobre o colo.

- Podes estar com gracinhas agora, mas espera só até contares ao Ron Weasley que acabaste de pedir a mão da sua querida e cândida filha em casamento…

Scorpius empalideceu ainda mais do que era normal e por momentos imaginou o segundo melhor Auror do Ministério a persegui-lo com um machado através do campo de Quidditch. Sem saber de onde lhe saíra o machado ou porque não pegara na sua vassoura para fugir, ainda teve energia para perguntar:

- Tens alguma irmã com que eu vá casar em vez de ti?

- Não… - respondeu Rose, olhando-o desconfiada.

- Ah, então foi confusão minha, julguei ter ouvido a palavra cândida e filha na mesma frase…

- Scorpius Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Natal é tempo de vida e de descobertas que a irão mudar drasticamente**

Scorpius Malfoy era um homem numa missão.

A mera menção do seu nome deixava milhares de feiticeiras com as pernas a tremer e ainda que as suas aparições em público fossem sempre acompanhadas pela sua mulher, isso não diminuía em nada o fascínio por ele. Afinal, alguém que resiste a levar com bludgers na cabeça dia sim, dia não, que sobrevive a quedas de centenas de metros e que consegue capturar a minúscula snitch num estádio com centenas de metros de área era realmente alguém a ser levado em consideração. Mas se havia algo que o faria desistir de tudo isso num instante era a mulher pela qual se apaixonara quando tinha dezasseis anos. E era por causa dela que se encontrava presentemente numa missão de recolha de informação.

A sala estava incrivelmente limpa, tendo em conta a época festiva e o número exacerbado de doentes que caminhavam de um lado para o outro. A missão era simples: caminhar pelo longo corredor, encontrar a mulher e garantir que estava tudo bem com esta… mas vira todas as suas tentativas frustradas por feiticeiros de mantos institucionais que teimavam em ignorar as suas questões e pedidos. Ora, Scorpius era um Malfoy e era sabido que estes conseguiam sempre tudo o que queriam, por isso, levantando-se de forma calma, de mãos nos bolsos, iniciara a sua última aproximação aos quartos, ao fundo do corredor.

Caminhava com um ar gingão, como alguém que não tivesse nada a esconder, enquanto revia mentalmente as causas que o tinham levado àquela situação. _Rose e ele estavam no meio do treino de Quidditch, com os restantes membros da sua equipa, quando Scorpius vira, pelo canto do olho, dois colegas seus largarem as suas posições e dirigirem-se a toda a velocidade para os postes de marcação. Seguindo as suas rotas, Scorpius vira a mulher com a mão encostada a um dos postes, como se procurasse apoio e então, de repente, fechara os olhos e caíra desamparada. O seu nome ecoou pelo estádio, quando Scorpius gritou, mas os seus dois colegas estavam bastante perto e haviam-na agarrado, antes de se magoar. Transportaram-na para o chão e viram como estava extremamente pálida. Suor frio escorria-lhe pela face e fervia sob as mãos ansiosas de Scorpius. A equipa de curandeiros acorrera ao local e levitaram-na para a lareira mais próxima e daí para São Mungo. Scorpius correra atrás deles, mas quando chegara ao hospital, já não vira sinal de Rose por lado nenhum._

- Mr. Malfoy! – chamou uma voz, e as costas de Scorpius enrijeceram. Praguejando em surdina, virou-se e deparou-se com um feiticeiro de barriga protuberante.

- Boa tarde, eu ando à procura do quarto da _minha_ mulher… - respondeu Scorpius, num tom educado, se bem que, levemente autoritário.

- Julguei que lhe tinham dito para esperar na sala… - retorquiu o curandeiro, nada afectado pela expressão do outro.

- Sim, infelizmente isso foi há uma hora e eu não sou uma pessoa paciente – rosnou Scorpius, perdendo toda a compostura.

- Felizmente Mrs. Malfoy é bem mais paciente – comentou o homem – Ela está pronta para ir. E julgo estar à sua espera na _sala_… - o homem permitiu-se um sorriso irónico que fez Scorpius corar ao de leve. Correu na direcção oposta e entrando na sala, deparou-se com uma luxuriante cabeleira ruiva, que cobria as costas viradas na sua direcção.

- Rose… - murmurou Scorpius, colocando-lhe a mão sobre o ombro – Estás bem?

- Claro que sim – respondeu ela, com vigor, sorrindo abertamente. Ao virar-se, Scorpius viu que a anterior palidez desaparecera e que o tom rosado que normalmente lhe coloria as maçãs do rosto estava de volta. Apesar de estar num local público, não se contivera e beijara-a nos lábios, sentindo sob a ponta dos seus dedos uma temperatura normal.

- Que aconteceu, querida? – perguntou ele, quando se afastou para a estudar mais detalhadamente.

- Cansaço associado a uma leva constipação – chilreou Rose, num tom agudo, que despertou a atenção de Scorpius.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem? – interrogou ele, com o sobrolho franzido.

Rose anuiu vivamente e agarrando-lhe a mão, arrastou-o para o exterior, onde Desapareceram em direcção a casa.

* * *

><p>- Sentes-te capaz de aguentar o clã Weasley-Potter, esta noite? – perguntou Scorpius, pela enésima vez naquela tarde, enquanto ambos se preparavam.<p>

- A sério, eu amo-te, mas se voltas a fazer essa pergunta, terei em conta tornar-me viúva – rugiu Rose, fazendo Scorpius olhá-la ofendido. Vendo a sua expressão, ela não se conteve e deu uma gargalhadinha, aligeirando o ambiente – Foi apenas o cansaço, com algumas poções de reavivamento fiquei boa – Scorpius continuou a olhá-la, preocupado, mas sabendo que não a conseguiria demover encolheu os ombros e suspirou.

* * *

><p>A casa dos pais de Rose brilhava ao longe, quando Scorpius e ela se aproximaram da entrada. Um delicioso aroma a bolos flutuava pelo ar, provocando um aumento da velocidade nos passos do casal. A porta da cozinha estava encostada, e podiam ouvir vozes e gargalhadas através desta. Rose empurrou a porta e ainda não tinha entrado em casa, quando foi atacada por uma juba de cabelo castanho que lhe toldou a visão.<p>

- Hermione, deixa a miúda respirar! – advertiu uma voz divertida. Hermione afastou-se e pôs-se a observar a filha. Esta sorriu-lhe e algo no seu sorriso despertou uma memória perdida na mãe. A feiticeira mais velha deu um guinchinho e abraçou a filha contra si. Scorpius olhou-a, espantado: apesar de conviver com Hermione há anos, nunca a vira tão excitada, no entanto, parecia ter havido uma compreensão sem palavras entre mãe e filha, pois Rose também partilhava a mesma expressão entusiasmada. Ron olhou para as duas e Scorpius sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que este também usava uma expressão confusa.

- Oh Scorpius! – exclamou Hermione e rodeou-o com os braços com tal força que este teve dificuldade em respirar. Ron deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas e indicou-lhe a divisão onde estavam o resto dos membros masculinos da família.

Albus estava sentado no sofá, com o braço em torno dos ombros da namorada, observando o pai e os seus tios Bill e Charlie numa discussão acalorada sobre Quidditch, à qual Ron se apressou a juntar-se. Os restantes cumprimentaram Scorpius, cordialmente, enquanto Hugo lhe perguntava se a irmã ainda não o levara à loucura e Albus, sob o olhar atento da namorada, tentava convencê-lo a ir beber uns copos.

Com a cadência digna de um exército, ao ouvirem a voz de Molly a reverberar pela casa, todos se levantaram e acorreram à enorme sala de jantar, onde estavam dispostas inúmeras iguarias. Rose já se encontrava sentada, no seu lugar habitual, e Scorpius apressou-se a juntar-se-lhe. Os seus olhos brilhavam como as luzes da árvore de Natal, atrás de si, quando encontrou os do marido. Este agarrou-lhe a mão por baixo da mesa e agradecendo o ser canhoto, apressou-se a engolir a maior quantidade de comida que podia. A meio do jantar, Rose levantou-se, desculpando-se com uma ida à casa de banho, mas Scorpius podia jurar que a vira titubear um pouco, no instante em que adquirira a posição vertical. Seguindo-a com os olhos, e pronto a ir atrás dela, até Hermione o distrair com um enorme pudim de chocolate, Scorpius não podia deixar de sentir que se passava algo de errado com a sua mulher.

* * *

><p>Quando a meia-noite chegou e se começaram a atirar presentes uns aos outros, Scorpius não pode deixar de notar que Rose mordia insistentemente o lábio e brincava com um caracol do cabelo: um tique que adquiria sempre que estava nervosa.<p>

- Rose, estás bem? – perguntou ele, colocando-lhe a mão sobre o joelho. A jovem deu um salto, como se tivesse sido arrancada de um devaneio e preparou-se para lhe responder, quando a sua tia Angelina se interpôs entre eles, oferecendo-lhe uma bebida vermelha num copo de pé alto. Rose abanou a cabeça e afastou a bebida com a mão.

- Até parece que estás grávida – comentou Angelina, num tom brincalhão, mas então arfou e perguntou – Estás, não estás?

Até há segundos atrás o barulho tinha sido esfusiante, com papel a ser rasgado, gargalhadas excitadas e os sons normais de uma noite de Natal animada, mas de repente, parecia que uma onda caíra sobre os convivas e todos olhavam ora para Rose ora para Scorpius, de boca entreaberta, com a excepção de uma mulher de cabelo castanho e olhos sábios.

De forma inconsciente, Harry estendeu o braço, onde Ron se apoiou, evitando cair para a frente e Albus correu para agarrar Scorpius que se tentara levantar, mas que fora invadido por uma sensação de tontura.

- G-g-grávida… - gaguejaram Ron e Scorpius ao mesmo tempo. Então, olharam um para o outro e Scorpius saltou do apoio de Albus, com Ron a correr atrás dele, furioso.

- Não podias ter esperado mais um pouco? Agora que o Mundial está a chegar! E eu tinha apostado na nossa equipa! Seu sacana, anda cá! – barafustava Ron, completamente esquecido da varinha, que segurava na mão, até ter transfigurado acidentalmente a porta de saída num bloco de cimento, onde Scorpius batera de chapa.

- Oh oh… - murmurou Ron, acorrendo para o genro e tentando limpar-lhe o sangue da cara, antes da sua filha o ver – Não dizes nada à Rose sobre isto e estamos quites! – apressou-se a dizer, apertando a mão a um Scorpius meio atordoado.

Felizmente, a comoção fora rápida e ninguém parecia ter visto a última cena, o que fez Ron suspirar de alívio ao imaginar os olhares de Hermione e Rose direccionados para si.

Rose levantou-se do sofá, ao ver o pai e o marido, ambos usando expressões envergonhadas, reentrarem na sala de jantar. Ignorando o pai, que lhe lançou um olhar ferido, mas que foi puxado apressadamente por uma orelha, por Hermione, fixou os olhos nos do marido.

Ansiosa com a sua reacção, deu um salto, ao ouvir o grito de Scorpius, mas relaxou quase instantaneamente ao sentir os seus braços rodearem a sua cintura e levantarem-na no ar. Rodaram assim, rindo às gargalhadas, até que se aperceberam das outras gargalhadas que os rodeavam. James ria da expressão do tio, enquanto o seu pai tentava que este respirasse de forma normal; a avó Weasley chorava copiosamente a um canto, usando no entanto, um sorriso; Hermione, Ginny e as restantes esposas Weasley começavam a cochichar entre si, decidindo o que cada uma iria oferecer ao novo bebé; Arthur começava a planear umas quantas viagens a lojas muggles que este conhecia e Hugo, Charlie e Roxanne discutiam quais raças de dragões seriam mais indicadas a certos níveis de desenvolvimento infantil. No entanto, apesar de toda a confusão que se instalara em seu redor, apenas um rosto fixava a atenção total de Rose e esse era o do homem que a segurava contra si, murmurando-lhe coisas doces ao ouvido. Mas apesar desse afastamento em relação ao ruído de fundo, podia jurar ter ouvido o seu pai dizer: "Só espero que seja ruivo", antes de ser abafado pela voz da sua mãe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Para clarificar todos os que não leram Usque in Sempiternum, Sienna é a filha de Rose e de Scorpius.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nem todos os bonecos são de porcelana, plástico ou tecido…<span>**

A casa estava estranhamente em silêncio e se não fossem as pequenas luzes mágicas do enorme pinheiro de Natal a brilharem para além das janelas, dir-se-ia que estava vazia. Isto é, até que um ruído fez todos os habitantes suspirarem.

- Avó! – ecoou uma voz de criança por toda a casa, a plenos pulmões.

- Que é? – retorquiram simultaneamente duas vozes femininas, num tom exasperado.

- A mãe e o pai já chegaram? – perguntou a criança, ainda invisível aos olhos das duas mulheres de meia idade. Estas estavam atarefadas, na sumptuosa cozinha, a preparar inúmeras refeições. A mesa a meio da divisão, já estava quase coberta por inúmeros bolos, tortas, mousses, pudins e outras delicias que deixavam qualquer um que lá entrasse a salivar.

- Não, Sienna, desde a última vez que perguntaste, há cinco minutos, ainda não regressaram! – respondeu a mulher de cabelo castanho, ao ver a neta surgir por detrás da ombreira da porta. Esta tinha cabelo ruivo e liso, que lhe chegava à cintura e que actualmente estava preso em duas tranças. Olhava para tarte de maçã com um olhar ávido, mas nem isso a distraiu das suas intenções.

- Mas avó Hermione, eles saíram há séculos para irem buscar a minha prenda… - queixou-se a menina, agarrando a cintura da avó e enterrando a face contra o seu avental.

Hermione trocou um olhar com a outra mulher e ambas suspiraram. Felizmente a menina não entendia exactamente o que se passava, ou estaria muito mais ansiosa pelo regresso dos progenitores.

- Avó Astoria, podes ir buscá-los? – tentou a menina novamente, e para horror das duas mulheres, viram os seus olhos começar a brilhar intensamente, devido às lágrimas.

- Pronto, querida – disse Hermione, enquanto lhe fazia festas no cabelo e Astoria se apressava a ir buscar um chocolate quente. Levaram a menina de regresso à sala, onde fotografias desta, acompanhada por dois adultos de cabelo contrastante, compunham grande parte das superfícies.

- Albus, pensei que te tinhas comprometido a cuidar dela! – ralhou Hermione, ao ver o sobrinho esparramado no sofá. Este olhou-a, envergonhado, e balbuciou algo sobre também ter um bebé para cuidar. Os olhos de Hermione suavizaram-se, ao ver o pequeno embrulho ao lado do rapaz, onde uma criança de cabelo negro dormia profundamente – Onde está a Annie? – perguntou ela, olhando em redor.

- Foi buscar um outro cobertor, aparentemente a Elizabeth não está suficientemente envolvida em tecidos grossos – comentou ele, sarcasticamente.

- Sim, mas depois és tu que te queixas por teres de te levantar durante a noite para lhe dares a poção anti-gripante – resmungou uma mulher de cabelo castanho, que entrara na sala, com um cobertor azul nas mãos.

- Ora, tu sabes que me adoras – respondeu Albus, com um sorriso preguiçoso, ao que a mulher respondeu com um som irónico.

Annie rodeava a criança com o cobertor, enquanto Sienna se aproximava timidamente de Albus. Ao chegar ao seu lado, trepou para o sofá e enroscou-se contra o seu braço.

- Tio Al, quando é que os meus pais voltam? – perguntou Sienna, puxando insistentemente pela manga de Albus. Este olhou-a, atrapalhado, e gaguejando um pouco, olhou para a mulher em busca de apoio.

- Eles estão um bocadinho atrasados, porque a tua prenda de Natal é muito especial, por isso vai demorar um bocadinho mais de tempo a ficar pronta! – disse-lhe Annie, sorrindo, enquanto terminava de arranjar a sua criança naquilo que julgava ser um embrulho aceitável.

- Onde está o avô Draco e o avô Ron? – voltou a questionar Sienna, com os pequenos olhos muito abertos na direcção da tia.

- Foram tratar da tua prenda também. Como é tão especial foram precisas quatro pessoas! – exclamou Annie, entusiasmada. Sentia que o seu sorriso soava a falso, mas não queria que a menina ficasse mais ansiosa do que aparentemente já estava.

Sienna olhou-a fixamente, mas encolhendo os ombros e dando-se por satisfeita, dirigiu-se ao quarto, nos andares superiores. Atrás de si, pôde ouvir-se um suspiro colectivo.

No entanto, apesar da criança parecer ter-se dado por satisfeita, a sua curiosidade natural deixou-a com a cabeça à roda, a imaginar o que poderia levar tanto tempo a preparar.

- Ah! – exclamou ela, quando uma ideia lhe veio à mente como um relâmpago. Teria o seu pai finalmente ultrapassado todos os medos e decidira comprar-lhe a nova vassoura Lightning 3000? Que se erguia no chão a uma distância de quatro metros? Sienna não entendia bem quanto seriam quatro metros, mas parecia-lhe uma enormidade… quase se podia imaginar a voar pelos campos e a combater todos os dragões e os feiticeiros maus que se atrevessem a magoar os seus pais! Tornar-se-ia a heroína do mundo mágico, tal como a feiticeira Harmony, que com os seus dois fiéis amigos libertara o mundo de um terrível feiticeiro, montados num dragão roubado! Sim, ela seria como essa mulher de quem o seu avô Ron lhe contava histórias antes de adormecer! Começando a treinar os seus ataques contra inimigos imaginários, que a faziam saltar por cima da cama e dos peluches espalhados pelo quarto, nem deu pelas horas a passarem.

Quando finalmente escureceu e Sienna se sentiu cansada de tanto pular e correr, voltou a descer as escadas, encontrando a sala muito mais preenchida do que quando subira.

- Aqui está a minha Malfoy favorita! – berrou James, agarrando-a por baixo dos braços e fazendo-a saltar no ar. Em seu redor dois gémeos de cabelo castanho corriam à volta das suas pernas.

- Olá Sienna – cumprimentou uma mulher que tentava acalmar os dois rapazes e dirigindo-se a estes, perguntou-lhes – O que devem dizer, meninos?

- 'lá Si! – papaguearam os rapazes, com sorrisos idênticos.

- Olá tia Jenny! – exclamou Sienna e saltando dos braços de James, agarrou nas mãos dos dois rapazes e levou-os para se sentarem ao lado da enorme varanda, a observarem milhares de flocos de neve a cair.

- Miúda, vem ajudar o tio a comer esta mousse deliciosa! – chamou uma voz masculina, por trás das costas das três crianças. Sienna virou-se e com os olhos a brilhar correu para o seu tio Hugo, que exibia uma enorme taça com recheio castanho.

- Hugo! – ralhou uma mulher de cabelo loiro revolto e com um ar despachado. Arrancou-lhe a taça das mãos, ignorando o seu ar desiludido e caminhou de volta à cozinha.

- Ainda dizem que as mulheres são mais fáceis de lidar do que os dragões – comentou ele em surdina, no entanto, aparentemente a mulher ouviu-o, pois virou-se com um olhar furioso, que o fez gemer como um rato a quem pisaram a cauda. Nem mesmo a sua protuberante barriga lhe adoçava a expressão naquele momento.

- Onde está a Elise? – perguntou Lily, que auxiliava Astoria a levitar os inúmeros pratos de comida em direcção à mesa.

- Foi com o Ron e o Draco buscá-los – explicou Astoria, enquanto se certificava que os pratos estavam todos alinhados.

As orelhas de Sienna arrebitaram, ao ouvir a nova informação. Era sabido que a sua tia Elise era uma brilhante jogadora de Quidditch, de certeza que fora ela a convencer o seu pai a comprar-lhe a vassoura.

- Ela queria era ser a primeira a ver, mas não foi capaz de suplantar a tia Hermione – comentou Lily – Nunca ninguém é…

- Eu ouvi isso! – advertiu a voz de Hermione, vinda da porta da sala. Também esta se dedicava a levitar mais pratos com comida.

- É verdade – retorquiu Lily – Não sei como, mas és sempre a primeira a chegar. Até parece que _adivinhas o futuro_… - Hermione lançou-lhe uma expressão negra ao ouvir as suas últimas palavras, pelo que Lily sorriu, arrependida.

- Sou apenas uma pessoa atenta aos sinais… - respondeu misteriosamente Hermione, piscando um olho a Annie, que corou. Albus olhou para ela, curiosamente, mas esta nem reparou na expressão do marido, enquanto observava Hermione a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

Aos poucos e poucos, os restantes membros da família foram chegando, trazendo mais crianças para partilharem do espaço de brincadeira de Sienna. Esta contava-lhes sobre as aventuras que teria a defender a sua casa, em cima da sua fantástica vassoura, e estas observavam-na, extasiadas, enquanto ela representava com os braços todas as acrobacias futuras.

Finalmente, quando o relógio da sala tocou as nove horas, Sienna começou a olhar para os inúmeros adultos que estavam em redor da sala. Levantou-se do círculo das crianças e marchou com passadas pesadas para o centro da sala. Abrindo a boca e inspirando o máximo de ar possível, deu um grito que fez todos darem um salto. Olharam-na, preocupados com a causa daquele berro e piscando os olhos inocentemente, Sienna olhou para estes e perguntou docemente, se bem que numa voz que parecia pertencer a alguém mais velho:

- Será que alguém pode finalmente dizer onde estão os meus pais? – completando o quadro com as pequenas mãos a agarrarem as ancas, numa incrível representação da sua bisavó Molly.

George levantou-se de onde estava, ao fundo da sala, e caminhou de mãos nos bolsos até chegar à menina. Todos o observavam, de respiração suspensa, e ao verem-no agachar-se e abrir a boca para falar, parecia que todos tinham ficado petrificados, à espera do que sairia dali.

- Querida, os teus pais estão… exactamente ali – concluiu George, apressadamente, ao ver a porta da sala abrir-se e entrarem cinco indivíduos.

Draco e Ron vinham à frente, caminhando o mais afastado possível um do outro; atrás vinha Elise com um sorriso e carregando uma sacola de viagem ao ombro e finalmente as duas pessoas pelas quais Sienna tinha ansiado todo o dia, que lhe sorriam abertamente. No entanto, antes de ela se poder aproximar dos pais, uma multidão de gente rodeou-os, conversando todos aos mesmo tempo e de forma entusiasmada.

_Claro_, pensou Sienna, _querem todos ver a minha vassoura nova, realmente posso deixá-los vê-la, mas depois eu vou ser a primeira a voar nela!_

- Que fazes aqui atrás, princesa? – perguntou Fred e pegando na menina, colocou-a sentada sobre os seus ombros. Esta ficava sobre a cabeça de todos os outros e através dos empurrões de Fred, conseguiu chegar até aos pais. Scorpius esticou os braços e a menina saltou para eles, rodeando-lhe o pescoço com os bracinhos.

- Onde está a minha prenda? – perguntou Sienna, num tom reprovador – Passei o dia todo à vossa espera, pensava que se tinham esquecido que era Natal…

- Aqui – disse simplesmente Scorpius, apontando para algo que até então lhe passara despercebido. Em cima do sofá estava um objecto, mas nem por sombras se tratava de uma vassoura, aliás na verdade tratava-se de…

- Isso é um boneco? – perguntou Sienna, observando o estranho ser e apressou-se a acrescentar – Os bonecos são chatos…

- Sim, mas este mexe-se, come e até… - começou George, mas foi imediatamente mandado calar por toda a família.

- Claro que não! Sienna, apresento-te o Lucas Orion Malfoy, o teu irmão – disse Scorpius, com um sorriso tão rasgado que parecia querer cegar todos com os seus dentes incrivelmente brancos.

Só então Sienna observou a sua mãe de alto a baixo, fixando-se num ponto em específico. Durante os últimos meses haviam-lhe dito que a enorme barriga que fora crescendo à sua mãe era devida a um bebé, um irmãozinho com que poderia brincar, mas como a criança não percebia como um bebé poderia caber dentro de um espaço tão pequeno, sem esmurrar o ar como ela via Elizabeth a fazer constantemente, julgara tratar-se do que ouvira o seu pai uma vez apelidar de mentira inocente: uma forma de não deixar a sua mãe triste por estar a ficar gorda. Mas agora Rose já não apresentava aquele enorme balão na parte da frente do seu corpo, estando tão elegante como Sienna sempre se recordara dela.

- Mas a Elizabeth é um bebé e não se parece com isso… - respondeu Sienna, observando o pequeno ser e procurando depois a prima com os olhos. Esta já suportava o seu peso nas duas pernas, sorria e proferia algumas palavras confusas, enquanto ria, abanando os caracóis negros, mas este _bebé_ era minúsculo, tinha uns quantos fios de cabelo loiro, idênticos aos do seu pai e era tão _rosado_!

- Sim, mas a Elizabeth tem quase um ano e meio e o Lucas nasceu ontem à noite… - explicou Rose, numa voz doce. Sienna dirigiu os pequenos braços na sua direcção e o pai passou-a para o colo da mãe. Sienna lembrava-se de como os pais tinham estado apressados ao deitá-la, bastante mais cedo do que o normal e de como ao acordar de manhã, apenas as suas avós estavam em casa.

- Não estás contente por teres um irmãozinho? – perguntou Rose, preocupada e aproximou a filha do bebé. Este abriu os olhos e Sienna viu os seus olhos cinza-azulados duplicados na face do irmão. Enrugando a testa, como se estivesse a realizar um cálculo complexo, acabou por suspirar e responder à mãe num tom contrafeito.

- Até que é fofo, mas eu continuo a preferir uma Lightning 3000…

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Sienna, nem todos temos o que queremos, mas apesar de toda a crise que o mundo anda a sofrer, quero desejar um excelente Natal a todos, assim como um próspero Ano Novo. Por favor, sejam felizes e se encontrarem o Scorpius Malfoy digam-lhe que quero falar com ele... :)<strong>


End file.
